


Growing Family

by sourcheeks



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Bonding, Gen, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourcheeks/pseuds/sourcheeks
Summary: Scales attends his sister's wedding.





	Growing Family

Carey paced the small alcove, tail swishing agitatedly behind her, underneath her skirts. "I'm gonna puke, I'm gonna puke, I'm definitely gonna puke, or pass out, or something, or-"

"Care-Bear." Scales grabbed her shoulder. "Look at me, sis."

Carey stopped in place, taking a deep breath. "I know, I know, I'm overreacting."

"No, you aren't."

Carey shook her head, face puzzled. "What?"

Scales laughed, shuffling his feet. "Care... when Hath and I got married, I almost blacked out at the altar. I was actually dizzy. And I had only known my wife for a few months! You've known Killian for years. It's natural to be nervous." He got on tiptoe to give his sister a kiss on the forehead. "Don't let that ruin your big day with your super cool wife, alright?"

"Thank you, Scales." Carey pulled him into a tight hug. "I love you, little brother."

"I love you too, big sister," Scales replied, his voice a little bit muffled because his face was pressed into Carey's shoulder. "Now get out there and marry the fuck out of your bride."

"Fuck yeah!" Carey whooped, laughing. "I owe you, Scales."

"You don't owe me anything." Scales smiled. "You're my sister. I love you."

* * *

Scales watched his sister kiss her girlfriend, now her wife, while his own wife, their child in her lap, looked on, and he'd never been happier, never been prouder. He'd wanted a child so his parents would accept him back into the clan, but he'd come to terms with the fact that nothing he did would make them happy, unless he stopped being a bard and became a warrior, and convinced his sister to follow in his footsteps.

But screw that! They didn't need their parents. Holy shit, he _was_ a parent now. He was happy with his own little clan, his wife and child and his sister and sister in law.

And, to some extent, Tanzer and Lucien, but they were more like the weird uncles.

At the reception, Carey sat in Killian's lap, and they kissed again, and Carey's friends cheered. Little Taylor climbed up to sit in her aunt's lap and tried to wrap her little baby arms around both her aunts in a hug. Scales laughed and joined his daughter, gesturing for Hathaway to join them in their little hug pile. He was happy. So happy. Happier than he'd been at his own wedding, or at Taylor's birth. This was like a compounding of all that, a snowball.

One of Carey's work friends, a big burly human named Magnus, joined the hug. Scales laughed, nudging Carey with his snout. "Our little clan is getting bigger, Care-Bear."

"Yeah." Carey laughed. "Just wait til Killian and I have a kid of our own." She gave Taylor a kiss on her little head.

"I can't wait." Scales grinned. "Hey! I'll be an uncle."

"You'll be the best uncle ever." Carey squeezed his hand.

Hopefully, he thought, he'd be a good uncle. A good father too. He scooped his daughter up, laughing at the how reluctant she was to let her aunts go. This was his tribe, his clan. These were his people. Screw his parents and their pureblood nonsense. He'd never been happy with them anyways.

Here?

He was happier than he'd ever thought was possible.


End file.
